A Protector Of Sorts
by Akai-Suki
Summary: Inuyasha is in the mall one day when he sees a girl being rudely handled, and decides to investigate. First Fanfiction. Any criticism taken.


For an unknown reason to himself he felt a swell of fierce protectiveness flow through him at the sight of the man trying to hit on the girl near the trashcans of the food court. She was beautiful, with long black hair that fell in waves to stop at the top of her butt. Her waist was small, but not overly so.

As the man kept hitting on her Inuyasha got up, and went over to the pair, his ears straining to hear the conversation as he got closer. This man obviously had a bad reputation because he went to hit the girl. Inuyasha caught his hand before he could lay a finger on her, and she stumbled backwards at Inuyasha's quick arrival.

"Stay away from her," Inuyasha growled the threat at the man and backed up from him, as the man glared at Inuyasha and walked off mumbling about not getting the good stuff in time. Inuyasha turned around to look at the girl as she stared wide-eyed at him. "What?!" He said to her, all the while growling.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned him.

"None of your business," He replied. Simultaneously he held out his hand to help her, just as she was going to get up herself. Her heart pounded as she stared at his hand in utter confusion. "You gonna take it or what?" He asked her. She hesitantly grabbed it and he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you for helping me with that man," She told him sincerely. "I'm Kagome," She said holding her hand out for him too shake.

Inuyasha shook her hand uncertainly. "Inuyasha. It was nothing, the guy was a creep anyway." He answered.

They stood there, neither of them knowing what to say. Both felt the intimadating, awkward situation to be very bad. Kagome finally got enough of it and asked "Let me treat you to luch to thank you for helping me," She said in a rush. Her face beet red.

"Um Okay?" He replied.

Finally feeling a little better about the situation, she smiled and led the way to one of the little cafe's in the food court. He followed her obediently, still feeling like a total idiot for doing what he just did. Inuyasha had never been good in helping people, only because if he got emotionally involved in any situation like this he usually regretted it in the end. Soon they were seated a two person table in the small, homey cafe. They looked at the menu, as an uncomfortable silence filled the air around them.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked them. Inuyasha ordered a bowl of soup and some bread, while Kagome ordered a small ceasar salad. Inuyasha was very tense, and had never been very diplomatic in most any situation, so he was very unaware of the way Kagome was feeling. All he could really think about was how beautiful her saphire eyes were.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the man before her. He was very handsome with long silver hair that fell to his waist and a disarray of bangs. High cheek bone, and a sharp nose were on his face. Under the clothes he wore she could tell he wasn't deprived of looks either, it looked to her like he sported a good six pack. But what caught her eyes the most was his honey colored orbs, that she now realized were staring back at her. She gulped as he stared at her. "Whatcha staring at?" He said to her, obviously irritated.

Not taking the accusation very good, Kagome replied "What stick got up your but this morning."

Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes wide and shocked. Most girls would not have acted that way to him, instead they would have cowered and looked at him through fearful eyes. But this girl shocked him, and to his uncertainty he likes it. "That disgusting leech, that would've probably raped you had I not been there," He replied smoothly watching her expression change to that of incredulousness. Then a small smile appeared on her face.

"That was probably the best set of words I'll get out of your mouth today." She replied to his statement. He stared at her yet again because she again surprised him. A small smile came onto his face, as she brought a pen from her bag and started to doodle on the napkin near her. The artistry with which she drew was astounding, as he found himself staring at the perfect sketch of him she had made in a matter of minutes. He saw the quick movements of the pen as she drew the small smile that had adorned his face just minutes before.

Inuyasha found himself attracted to this girl more than any other, as they were now eating their food this was what was going on inside his mind. "Hey you ok?" He heard Kagome ask him hesitantly. He nodded in answer to her question. He was thinking about asking her to go on a date with him when the waitress came back after Kagome finished paying for the food.

"Um Kagome, I know this is kinda soon but I wanted to know if um you would like to go on a date sometime?" He asked her quickly. She looked at him surprised, and then a breath taking smile appeared on her face.

"Just to let you know beforehand, I don't take to kind to infidelity," She said softly. Inuyasha stared at her horrified, he wouldn't ever do something like that. He voiced his thoughts on that subject. "Good. Then yes I would be happy too." Kagome stated. Just as she was going to get up she looked at the resin that stuck to the fake pine tree in the cafe, and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Thats an ugly tree," She said disgusted. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as they walked out of the cafe together.

_It is up to you if you like it or not, I am open to any criticism. Please be brutally honest about this story, I want to be able to make my stories better._


End file.
